


【千幻】

by NSDD



Category: Dr Stone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSDD/pseuds/NSDD





	【千幻】

【千幻R18】FIRST NIGHT  
#🚗  
#摸🐟，如题

饶是石头世界里伟大的科学家，有一个梦想！还兼任石神村村长的石神千空。

也会面临难题。

他，现在，要跟，喜欢的人，上床。

其实这真不是什么难事，但是石神同学今年刚好十六余一岁，按理来说还没到可以随意那啥那啥的年龄——

但是谁管这个啊。

行。

不不不要死的问题不是这个。石神千空拍着胸脯表示自己还是个高中生这辈子从来专注于科学研究从来没有往那档子想过什么什么pornhub什么玩意儿雨我无瓜，等到要亲自上阵的时候那种东西也排不上用场——况且他谈的还是个妥妥带把儿的。

…更难了。

但俗话说生命大和谐是保持关系过程中必不可缺的一环，于是石神千空正襟危坐在床上和对面的浅雾幻对视，问出一个非常不合时宜的问题。

“那个，幻，你是处吗？”

浅雾幻嘴角抽搐。“…小千空能不能委婉一点啦。嘛我虽然没跟别人…但是偶尔自己也会～…”

“所以你也是呗。” 石神千空抱起胳膊顺便自动忽略他前半句。

“鉴于我们两个100亿%都是没有哪怕一丁点经验，所以——”

“谁上谁下。”

“………”

“………”

尬住了。

石神千空和浅雾幻对坐在床上眼对眼面面相觑，开始着重思考这个在一开始就应该决定好的问题。

一顿没什么必要反正拗不过的辩论后心灵魔术师举双手妥协，息事宁人表示那好吧好吧我在下我在下，这玩意儿说实在的也用不着计较那么多不是。

那行。石神千空得了便宜卖乖的去咬他嘴唇，说出的下一句话让浅雾幻真实很想给他来一拳。

“那下一步干什么？”

“诶…小千空你不知道啊！！”

“废话怎么看都是你比较有经验的样子吧。”

“那你还要在上……”

“不行吗？”

“也不是不行啦！那基本的东西总知道的吧——”

“男性的前列腺在差不多……” 生理书知识点背诵。

“停——！” 浅雾幻赶紧挥手叫停制止了对方的极度煞风景行为，深切又无奈的叹出一口气，拼尽全力调取自己脑子里3700年前那些不堪入耳读物里的知识，带着罪恶感开始给高中生科普奇怪的东西。

“反正先…润滑再用…手手手指，怎么说来着反正扩张……”

心灵魔术师罕见的红着脸手忙脚乱结结巴巴给人解释了一顿，也不管石神千空究竟是听懂没听懂。但是两秒之后他忽然反应过来。

“说起来…我们是不是没有呀？那些东西，润滑什么的。”

“现做。”石神千空摊手。

“……行。”

浅雾幻认真思考一下决定为自己的屁股着想，往床上一摊烙煎饼。

“小千空你动作快点。我做做心理准备。”

“你在想什么呢幻老师，给我起来帮忙。哝那边儿两个空试管帮我拿下谢谢咯。”

“？？？小千空你是魔鬼吗。”

任劳任怨的村长助手苦力浅雾幻被迫从床上翻下来，顶着一张苦瓜脸在实验室帮了半个小时的忙加十分钟的倒忙，终于，一瓶疑似没什么问题的无色无味液体新鲜出炉。

“哼…大功告成。这玩意儿貌似也可以当那个机器的润滑啊…还得改良改良配方再跟卡瑟吉商量…”

“嗯哼～那你先忙着我回去睡觉了。”

“好——的我错了。” 石神千空当机立断原地认错下次不改。

于是在一顿不便描述的折腾后浅雾幻终于衣衫不整的倒在床上，石神千空的膝盖支在他不着一物的下身之间露出一片更不便描述的区域。手里晃着那瓶透明黏糊糊液体面色如同要对实验品下手的疯狂科学家。

浅雾幻忽然想到刚刚顺手把灯灭了真是太好了不然自己现在这副紧张又羞耻的表情可不能被看到。

“腿再张开点儿。”

石神千空面无表情的往手心里倾倒了些液体捂热了就往他大腿根上糊，还稍微意思意思带了点情色意味的揉两把，手感还行，于是变本加厉的掐了下。  
幸亏润滑的剂量还行，反正手指的进入并没有受到什么阻碍，不过这段过程十分枯燥无聊还有那么一点不适，浅雾幻扭着腰强忍丝丝缕缕飘飘扬扬酸酸涨涨的感觉，还有点疼。

“有感觉吗。” 大概五分钟后石神千空还真给他摆出一副做实验的死正经表情，一本正经小心翼翼的问他舒服不。

“……要不我自己来。” 浅雾幻尽量委婉。

“我拒绝。”

嘿你小子还挺有责任感。浅雾幻百无聊赖的在床上躺尸，后面不可言说的地方被人反复戳弄的感觉真不咋地，就算是自己男朋友，只不过酸痛感逐渐消失后事态出现了些许变化。在石神千空细致的折腾下他的手指偶尔也会蹭过奇怪的地方，足够让浅雾幻腰肢猛的绷紧并做出这种时候该有的反应。

“唔嗯。”

他哼出一声意外之外的喘息，低低的音色毫无预兆但却着实色情，让忙碌中的科学家动作一滞，随后露出发现新玩具式的坏笑。

“别，嗯……！好啦可以了别碰——唔！”

石神千空窍门找的很快，并起三根手指，就着润滑液无师自通的让他很快彻底兴奋起来。浅雾幻的脸彻底红了，连耳尖都在发烫，两腿搭在对方腰侧也舒服的发颤。年长的魔术师觉得自己就这么落于下风过于丢人，第一次总不能只凭手指，一把拽住石神千空手腕紧急叫停。

“……小千空你，可以直接进来了…”

石神千空抬起脸，“你刚刚看起来还挺爽的？” 意思就是他还没玩够。

“虽然我不否认啦…但让小千空忍那么久也不太好对吧。” 

浅雾幻大脑疯狂运作找出一个牵强的理由。他支起上半身抬着脸索吻便于支开话题。两人虽说是第一次本垒但接吻次数却意外的多，石神千空熟练的捧起他下巴直到呼吸紊乱，浅雾幻气喘吁吁的推开他才结束一个腻乎的吻。

等到真家伙上阵的刺激可比手指要大上无数倍，浅雾幻拼命咬住自己手背才没在那一瞬间叫出声。大概是扩张过程太漫长太细致的缘故，痛楚倒是只剩丝缕，但所谓温吞的快感更为致命。石神千空还在乖乖等他表态，额角落下两滴紧张的汗。

“小千空你……不用这么神经绷紧的啦。” 魔术师好不容易适应，喘过来了气，执意要逗他，“啊还是说我表现的太冷淡了？你喜欢什么类型？清纯少女泼辣御姐还是欲拒还迎……”

石神千空撇着嘴往里一撞把那些叨叨不休的闲话生生堵回去，“不需要。话说问题不在这里。” 

“痛吗？不痛就继续。”

“好好当然啦小千空辛苦了……咿！别这么突然唔嗯！” 

这太刺激了。即便石神千空没用上多大的力气，体内那滚烫的玩意儿蹭过前列腺带来的快感已经够让他失去理智。浅雾幻含进自己手指努力抑制断断续续的呻吟，凭本能夹紧后面，裸露的小腿紧绷着去蹭石神的身侧。

“哈啊…呀！唔嗯——轻一点……”

“你才要轻点儿，这屋子没隔音。” 石神千空没有感情的掰开他的手，掐了纤细的手腕摁在一边，偏偏不让他捂嘴又要压制声音。

浅雾幻欲哭无泪，埋怨的眼神要是能造成实质伤害那石神千空现在早已千疮百孔。他眼泪汪汪的去和千空接吻，试图把自己揉进对方怀里。石神千空安抚性的回吻，两手掐住浅雾幻那对于男人来说细的过分的腰，下身逐渐加大力度往湿润紧致的穴道里撞，几十下后石神千空也把没带套这件事抛到脑后，低哼一声泄在里面。

毕竟是第一次，可以体谅，虽然浅雾幻自己也没好到哪里去，但还是没放过这个作死的机会。

”呀…哈啊，噗呲小千空这就不行啦ww”

“……”

“诶诶诶我错了！！再来一次真的受不了了啦——”


End file.
